


Synchronised

by Tamibear90



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blue Leader - Freeform, Kittens, Monster Tom, More characters, Red Leader, robotic arms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamibear90/pseuds/Tamibear90
Summary: Well imagine if toms arm had to be amputated too he joined the red army and basically became a tord figure to Matt and edd and then assists tord as blue leader!





	1. Chapter 1

Tom pushed his green hoodied friend out of the way just as a huge red piece of metal sliced off his arm.He didn't make a sound though he looked pale as he watch the crimson liquid flow and spurt from his stump.

Matt dramatically fainted at the sight and edd only vomited.Seconds later Toms body layed unconscious on the stained grass.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.Edd and Matt set up to lift the body off the grass and into the ambulance.

"Poor guy,saves the world then gets his arm cut off!"edd exclaimed , not noticing matts sobs or his watery eyes.  
"Is...is..is t tom gonna be alright?"the man in the purple hoodie choked out.


	2. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters but they are kinda like pilot chapters to see how it goes I promise they will get longer

Tom woke up to a blurry ginger crying on his shoulder ,while edd softly hugged the narcissist from behind.They had been dating for almost a year.

"Are we in hospital?" He questioned.  
"He's not DEAD!!!" Matt exclaimed.  
"Tom!"edd cried.

He was suddenly pulled into a group hug.His face contorted with pain.  
"Sorry!"  
He tried to pull them back when he remembered his right arm was gone.what was he gonna do?

"Tom?" Edd looked worried,he realised that he had been looking at his stump for a while.  
"I know it hurts but your gonna get through it.I know you are!Your the strongest,and you beat t...ti..Todd?"  
"Tord" edd corrected.  
All of them looked down.Tom looked guilty.Tom and Tord were so similar that there were only two outcomes 'rivals or lovers' and they chose rivals.

"I could of helped him if only I …"edd started.   
"Edd stop! Stop blaming yourself for his mistakes!You could have done fuck all to change that asshole !"Matt shouted to everyone's surprise.

Matt left shortly after he said he needed his beauty sleep.Edd turned around and looked tom in the voids.  
"Tom.I know you loved Tord."  
"WHAT???Edd wh…what do you mean?" Tom blushed.  
"Was it obvious?"Tom asked after a bit of heart to heart.  
"No.Im just your best friend and I know everything!"  
He also left.Leaving him with his phantom pain.A tear left his socket and he was asleep.

*********************************  
At his base Tord was going through immediate surgery,he groaned in his drugged state and thought about matt and his mirrors,about Edd and their friendship and about tom when he's happy.He thought about what they are like and what they were once like.He missed it!He only went for his robot not for this whole mess.Now his hope of regaining their trust dwindled away.


	3. Chapter 3

"You should have left me I'm not strong enough!"tord scolded.  
"You are strong enough now you have a robotic arm!"Paul declared.  
"We thought it might be easier if you have someone to help you run the army?"patrik said.  
"Yeah but the strongest man I know I hospitalised.Plus he would never trust me anyway even if I confessed my lo...."  
Patrick and Paul's face lit up as Paul passed Patrick what looked like 20 pounds.

Tord couldn't be assed to argue though.

A few months later every one was well ish.Everyone coped differently and Tom just went to the gym and drunk ALOT of alcohol.


	4. Snapped

Whenever he heard about tord tom would snap he didn't mean to but he did.edd and Matt grew more frustrated every time but this was the last straw.

The news had just played some footage that the red leader is in fact alive.matt and edd sobbed into each others shoulders and shook.tom stared blankly at the screen.  
"I cant believe he did tell us he was alive!"tom said,not expecting a reply.  
"Well I hardly think if you shoot a man from 250feet in the sky with a harpoon their speak to you again."edd snapped.  
"Come on edd.You know if there was another way I would take it!" "Would you tom?" "What are you suggesting?" Tom questioned. "You love a man that you hate or pretend to hate and the only way to rid yourself of those feelings is to kill him..." He couldn't continue any further because of the forceful blow on his temple that knocked him unconscious. Matt stepped forward. "What?"tom asked. "You just punched my boyfriend and your best friend!Maybe he was telling the truth." Edd got up in time to see tom rush out the door.He decided he was gonna be a bitch and confront him once and for all.Edd grabbed matts arm and commanded him to help hunt the one armed man down.They ran into the cold air. The one armed man ran down the street.All he could see was a blur he couldn't even see the man dressed in the red armies uniform. Tord was just walking at night to clear his mind,he didn't realise the blue streak heading in his direction it too late. Tom had collided with a man in his attempt to flee but was now frozen sitting on top of the man.He could see two figures calling his name at the end of the street. "You can't run from who you are!"matts voice called through his tears. Edd however looked triumph at the sight of a guilty tom,"Tom why do you have to be so much like Tord?This is why your running away because you know that I'm always right!Goodbye tom!" Tom finally remembered that he was sitting on someone when a familiar norweigan voice said his name from underneath him. "TORD?" "So your homeless now?" "Why do you care?" "Because I may or may not have a place you can stay!" "But how do I know I can trust you?"tom challenged. "I've just heard that whole protest.So little Thomas wants to be like me!Im your best option plus how cool does Blue Leader sound?" "I can't even shoot with a rifle cause I lost a fucking arm although it does sound a bit cool!" Tom smiled. "A robotic one can be arranged." "Deal!" "Tord looked genuinely surprised. "What no argument?"tord cheeked. "I need to get away from Edd he's been aggravating me since the giant robot incident!"


	5. Eddsworld

Tom woke up in a plush bed.He couldn't remember where he was only that a mechanical blue arm was stuck to his shoulder.How drunk was he last night.

That was until a familiar foreign accent ringed through his door.  
No!nO!NO!  
Why would he do this to himself?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates will be slow since I have school as well   
> If you have any ideas for my story I would like to know so I could put them into my story

"Edd have you taken your pills!Your scaring me!"Matt wailed.  
"I have now!What happened?What did I do ?" Edd said emerging from the kitchen.  
"Oh nothing except that you kicked tom out so he willingly went with tord!"  
Matt practically screamed.  
"SHIT!so many things are wrong with that what if he dies or gets hurt or what if they don't have Smirnoff or or "  
Edd your rambling

Toms pov  
I finally got out of bed well sorta if you count lifting yourself up and realising you don't know how to work your new arm and falling of the bed.Tord continued to knock on the door.WOW drunk tom really makes the best decisions I thought.  
I opened the door and the horn haired Norwegian stormed through   
"Why didn't you open the door the first time!"he said  
"In case you haven't realised I still have no fucking clue how to work this goddamn contraption of yours!"  
"Hmm do you remember any thing from last night?"Tord asked.  
"Unfortunately everything"  
Tord rolled his eyes and pressed a few buttons on my shiny blue arm  
"Whoever installed it was so retarded that they forgot to activate it it will get some getting used to just like mine did"  
I looked at him I had spent most the time staring at my new arm to notice there'd metal sticking out his sleeve.  
"Thank you"I said and we shared our first genuine smile since high school.


End file.
